mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 253: Bye-Bye Boy
"Bye-Bye Boy" was originally released on May 26, 2015. Description Please, please, someone get us out of this contract. We are in a Hellscape of our own creation, from which we will never receive relief. Anyone. Please. Suggested Talking Points On the Blob, Sock Farmer, Dew Time, Larry the Cable Curse, Knuckles Threesome, Accidental Breaking Bad Outline 06:14 - My husband has a terrible habit of removing his socks all over the house. The worst part is, if he's in the living room, he stuffs them between the couch cushions. Do you do weird things like this that annoy your wives, and what have they done to cope or get you to stop? Help brothers, please tell me how to restore my wedded bliss. -- House Of Socks In Houston 10:23 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Benjamin C, who asks: Is Mountain Dew screwing with my head and increasing my sex drive..? Hey guys :) ok so, I had my first bottle of mountain dew about 5 days ago... Since then, I've been having like 1-2 500ml bottles a day. Just today, my girlfriend said I've been acting weird/ different..? I'm only 16, but apparently my sex drive has increased, and I've become "cocky". Cocky means cheeky, saying things that are risky that I usually wouldn't say. I think that's what it means anyway. So do you guys think it's to do with the Dew..? I'm English btw, so the Dew only just recently arrived. Man I love the stuff; but depending on what you guys think, I reckon I'll quit dooing the Dew. What do you think..? Thanks :) 18:26 - Y - Sent in by Chase Greenly, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What are all the Monster energy flavors? 21:51 - I'm currently seventeen years old and just got out of high school, but not by graduating. I will be eighteen this August, and I'll start looking for a job and save up for a deposit for a place once I turn eighteen. I'm just looking for some advice as far as general "how to be an adult" advice. -- A Boy As Dry As A Popcorn Fart 30:03 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Better Noah Husband. Personal message from Coop, Jeremy, Mike and Mike. Advertisement for One Bad Mother. 40:28 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Amyrose, who asks: I'm soooo have a crush on sonic the hedgehog! HELP!? lol, It gets kinda annoying crushing on someone who is *probably* not real. someone cure me of my crush! 43:28 - My wife and I moved into a new apartment last year. One of our duties/domain is gardening the back yard. Last year we discovered a plan near our back gate in late summer that turned out to be a random marijuana plant. Neither of us do pot, it was a tiny plan, so we just let it flower, and figured the minnesota winter would take care of what we didn't feel like dealing with. It died, or so we thought. This year, it appears that multiple plants have sprouted up that are totally, 100% more pot. I feel bad destroying them, as many people put in a lot of work to grow this stuff, but I also have no use for, and it's kind of illegal. What should we do with this, brothers? -- Mystified By Marijuana In Minneapolis 48:52 - Housekeeping 54:01 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Someday..., who asks: PLEASE PLEASE HELP IM DESPERATE!How old was kristen stewart when she started filming zathura??? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Video Games Category:Marijuana